


Finding Her Place

by hopelesslyromanticshippertrash



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship is Magic, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash/pseuds/hopelesslyromanticshippertrash
Summary: Sunset Shimmer thinks on how far she's come, and how much she wants Twilight to fit in too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing but I might try to write a more in depth Sunset Sparkle fic at some point because they are my otp.

Sunset Shimmer took another sip of the warm cocoa that Pinkie Pie had made her and gazed warmly round the room. 

It was another Friday night, which meant as it so often did, a slumber party at Pinkie Pie's house. Everyone was settled into their favourite activities - Rarity was poring through fashion magazines and showing some of the most "avant-garde" pages to Applejack, who predictably was wrinkling her nose at many of the dresses and questioning why they were so "frou-frou". Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were playing a very boistrous game of Snakes and Ladders, and Fluttershy was lovingly stroking Pinkie Pie's pet hamser Gumdrop and explaining to Twilight in her soft tones about the best way to care for small animals. 

Sunset had been tasked by the group with picking a film for them all to watch before they went to sleep, which was never an easy task because they all had such different tastes that finding something everyone liked was tricky. Sunset herself actually never really cared what they watched. It was too cheesy to admit, but being a part of their new friendship group still meant so much to her. She actually spent a large part of whatever movie they ended up watching, watching them secretly. It just felt so good to be part of something. She could never have imagined what it would be like to have such nice, caring friends. Plus, they were all so unique that it meant she got to do such a variety of activities all the time. Being dragged into dance routines by Pinkie Pie, fashion shoots by Rarity, animal care 101 by Fluttershy...it was all so new and different.

But the one thing that had changed her all over again was meeting this Twilight Sparkle. Crystal prep Twilight. 

Sunset put her cocoa down as she began shuffling the pile of dvds, feeling a pang of guilt as she thought how she'd treated her at first. It had all been to protect her new friends, but she'd lost it, and taken things out on someone who hadn't meant to hurt anyone. 

Sunset knew now that Twilight was so much more than she'd thought. She was shyer, more vulnerable than the Princess Twilight of Equestria, but there was a similar strength within her, a courage she didn't fully know yet. And just like she imagined Princess Twilight had done, this Twilight was blossoming bit by bit. 

Watching Fluttershy and Twilight together now, Sunset felt her heart surge. Fluttershy and the other girls had really taken Twilight under their wing. Sunset hoped that she too could find a way to get closer to the bespectacled girl.

They looked up at that moment and smiled at her.

"Did you find a film for us to watch Sunset?" Fluttershy asked.

Sunset couldn't disguise her sheepish expression. "Not yet Fluttershy. Is there anything you want to watch?"

"Pfft, you know she'll say Disney," Rainbow Dash cut in loudly.

"I like the cute little critters," Fluttershy almost whispered.

"I think I have an idea," Sunset said. "Why don't we let Twilight pick? It is her first slumber party here after all!"

"Oooh!" Pinkie Pie had just come back from her kitchen with a big armful of snacks. "That's a great idea!"

Twilight pushed her glasses further up her nose (she didn't need to, it was a nervous habit, Sunset had noticed). "R-really? Are you sure?"

Everyone nodded and voiced their approval, and Sunset struggled to dampen her smile as she handed the dvds to Twilight. 

Yep, it was the perfect evening.


End file.
